1. Field of the Invention
Class 273, subclass 73. Amusement devices, games; Bats, mallets, racquetes, cues, pins and billies; Tennis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, game rackets comprise, in combination, a frame, shaft, handle, a string suspension system and a resilient net of strings. In a conventional racket frame, the string support elements, which comprise the string suspension system, are of such a nature that a free end of the strings must be located, threaded into, through and around the string support element and the longitudinal and the latitudinal strings must be interwoven within the frame manually thus making it difficult and time consuming to string a racket frame and therefore less economical for U.S.A. manufacturers to compete with foreign countries utilizing cheaper labor.